Wilting Rose
by UnhappyEchidna
Summary: Some Roses never get to bloom.. Special thanks to LazyKatze and A-rav for helping me on my first fic! Make sure you check them out. Reviews and thoughts on the story appreciated! Rated M for self harm. trigger warning for people who have issues with self harm.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at her leg; the crimson liquid was running down the sides, veining out like a spiders web.

Drip.

She could see the marks, but she couldn't feel them. She brought razor back to her thigh, placing it above the rest of the striations. No one would see them there.

Drip.

She paused to look at her hand. It was trembling, though if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have known. She sat there, watching it, waiting for it to make its next move. As she looked, she noticed the red scar running length wise up her arm. She looked away, not wanting the memories to come back.

Drip.

But it was inevitable. They_ always_ came back.

"Get out of my way you dolt!" the white haired girl exclaimed, pushing her out of the way. She fell, turning so her arm would take most of the impact. But she hadn't expected the table to be there. She collided with it, her arm busting through the glass top. As it punched its way through, the sharp edge of the glass dug into her arm, splitting her arm open, causing her dark red blood to pour out. She gasped from the pain that shot up her arm, a whimper escaping from her as tears started running down her face. "Now look what you did!" the heiress shouted at the fallen girl, completely disregarding that the she was was hurt and profusely bleeding. "Clean this up when you're done whining!" And with that the icy girl stormed off, leaving the injured girl to fend for herself. She wrapped her injured arm in her cloak, hoping the blood wouldn't show through the red material. She stood up and started cleaning up the broken table.

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

Drip.

That day was the first. The first day she met the icy girl. The first day she started hating herself. The first day she thought of herself as worthless. The first day she started cutting. That was five months ago.

Drip.

She pulled the razor across her leg, a new cut appearing, leaking blood all over.

Drip. Drip.

The blood flowed much faster now, the new cut being very deep. She watched the red liquid fall from her cut up leg, make the puddle on the ground grow larger and larger.

Drip. Drip.

She watched it seep into her skirt, turning the once plaid material a solid blood red.

Drip. Drip.

Her view traced the blood back to its source, the large gash that just made. She welcomed the pain it emitted. It made her feel less dead inside, and told her she was still human. The blood running over her skin let her feel warmth, something she didn't feel normally.

Drip. Drip.

She ran the blade over her leg again, faster than the previous time. The blood flowed out even faster now, the multitude of cuts being covered up by the blood they were releasing.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She welcomed the pain, never wanting it to go away. She knew it would though. It left just as quick as it came.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She didn't want to stop feeling. She didn't want the pain to go away. She pulled the metal across her leg again, a new wave of pain coursing through her. The blood was flowing steadily now, almost a stream running off of her.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

She leaned back in her chair, getting light headed from the lack of blood. She looked at her leg, her vision starting to blur._ I should stop, or I might not recover from this…_ She pulled the razor across her leg a final time, letting her arm hang limply at her side. A small chuckle escaped from her lips as the blade fell, her hand no longer having the strength to hold on. _Who am I kidding? No one would miss me..._


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss

_5 months earlier…_

"I don't care about what you want! You will meet him and that is final!" The voice shouted through the speaker on the phone.

"Ugh!" Weiss slammed the phone close with a grunt, annoyed by her father's constant persistence for her to meet sutors. If that wasn't enough, she had also had a blowout on her way to beacon, causing her to miss the opening ceremony. Her day had just started and it was already looking up to be a disaster. She stepped out of the already open door of the limo, fixing her outfit as she stood up straight. "Thank you, James," Weiss said as she turned toward her elderly driver, giving a slight nod of her head.

"My pleasure as always, Miss Schnee. But may I ask what is troubling you?" The driver asked, worry in his tone.

"It's nothing, James, but thank you," she responded halfheartedly.

"Of course, Ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. "I should be on my way then. If you need me for any reason I'll be only a phone call away."

Weiss watched as one of the only people that she liked drove away. She turned back towards the entrance to the school and walked in.

After speaking with the front office getting all the info she missed, she started walking to her dorm. On her way there, she heard someone walking towards her.

"Hey there Cutie, you lost or something?"

_Oh great, now what?_ she looked up at the annoyance, her anger from earlier rising. She saw a tall, brown haired brute walking towards her.

"The name's Cardin, Cardin Winchester," The oaf started, "How's about you and me hook up later?"

_Just stay Cool Weiss. Don't start a fight on the first day._ Weiss was seething now, she felt like a soda can that someone had just shaken.

Cardin spoke again, arrogance emanating from his words, "No answer, huh? I'll just take that as a yes." He had arrived at the white haired girl, so he placed his arm around her.

*SMACK*

Weiss' hand flew out from her side, connecting with Cardin's face.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE," she shouted, "JUST WALKING UP TO ME LIKE THAT AND ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE NARCISSIST!" Weiss stormed off, leaving Cardin holding his bright red cheek, his mouth hung open and standing there. He shook his head, taking in what had just transpired.

"You'll come back!" he screamed. "No one can resist me!"

Weiss ignored the comment and continued on her way to her dorm, her blood still boiling. As she arrived at the dorm she slammed the door open, finding three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Umm… who are you?" the girl with the blond hair questioned.

"I'm your roommate. Don't bother me and don't get in my way," the alabaster girl replied, no attempt to hide the seething anger from her tone. She walked into the living room to retrieve her bags from where they said they would be delivered. _Of course they're not here yet!_ she screamed in her head. Weiss turned around and started walking back out to the kitchen, planning to interrogate the front office about her bags. When she rounded the corner she ran straight into one of the three girls, the short red headed one.

"U-uhh…" the girl stammered.

Weiss was not in the mood for this. "Get out of my way you dolt!" She huffed as she pushed past the small girl, putting more force in the shove than she realized. The redhead went tumbling, crashing through a glass table._ Fan-fucking-tastic!_ At this point, Weiss' day couldn't get any worse. She turned towards the fallen girl looking at the broken table that would cause her even more problems. "Now look what you did!" she yelled, though more at herself than anyone else. Weiss stomped her foot as her already endless rage skyrocketed, reaching an unprecedented height. Through her fit of rage, she completely missed the injury the cloaked girl had received. She started shouting at the red head, not because it was her fault, but because she needed to get her anger out. "Clean this up when you done whining!" she turned, and not wanting to be there any longer she walked away.

**A/N: I had not planned on this being anything more than a one shot, but someone *cough* A-rav *cough* told me i should write more. So i did. I plan on this being 4 or 5 parts in total. Special thanks to LazyKatze for helping me the chapter and editing. Multiple people said that Weiss was to out of character in the first part so this is my explanation for that. Also i have no set release periods for the rest of the chapters so they will come out when i can get them out, sorry. Please leave reviews telling me what you think! i'm always open for constructive criticism. or PM me if you'd like. If you liked this, go check out my other story, Nightmares and Fairy Tales. Thank you everyone for you support.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, i'd like to say thank you for all the support i have been getting. I never thought this story was going to get any kind of attention. i would like to say a special thanks to LazyKatze and A-rav for all there editing, for there criticism, and just general help with the story. Make sure you go check them out. Just in case the way i set up the progression of the story is messed up or weird, this chapter takes place before the first chapter and after the second. Please, please, please, leave a review or private message me about what you like/don't like about the story and writing. I love to know what you guys and gals think about it, plus it helps me write better. if for some reason you like my witting, go check out my other story Nightmares and Fairy Tales. (It is White Rose fluff). You probably don't want to listen to me ramble on any longer, so i present to you, Wilting Rose Part 3. **

_3 months earlier..._

Weiss

It had been two months since she had met the rambunctious red head. Every conversation with Ruby, which seemed to become more and more frequent, ended up with Weiss yelling at the girl and one of the two storming off. She didn't mean to be so hostile and cold to the other girl, she just couldn't help it. Ruby made her feel different than normal. When she was around Ruby she felt happy, and her heart would beat faster. She would try to open up, try to be different than her normal icy self, if only to impress her partner. When something went wrong, as it normally did, she would do the only thing she knew. She would retreat back into her icy shell and harden her defences. She would lash out, attacking what ever made her mad. Unfortunately, Ruby happened to be the target of the lashing out most of the time.

"You insufferable little brat!" she shouted at the smaller girl, "Maybe, if you were to pay attention for once, you wouldn't mess everything up!"

The smaller red themed girl shrunk, tears beginning to well up in her big silver eyes. She turned and ran, leaving rose petals in her wake.

"What a dunce," the heiress scoffed to herself. "I ask her to do one simple thing—just to get me some coffee." She looked down at her icy blue dress, now stained dark brown. "Well this dress is ruined." Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling the soon to be headache forming. She raised her head, looking for where the redhead had run off to. Not seeing any sign of the younger girl, Weiss started to get even angrier. "Fine, she wants to go run and cry like a child then so be it! She will just have get back to Beacon by herself!" She turned with a huff, walking quickly back to the air docks where ships would take her back to the school.

Ruby

Her eyes filled with tears as she ran down the street, not caring who she bumped into. She ran, not knowing where she was heading. She turned a corner and found herself in an empty alleyway. Ruby leaned against the wall, not being able to run anymore, her sobs now audible. She slid down the wall, bringing her chest to her knees. She sat there and cried, tears streaming down her face._ Why?! Why does she hate me so much? All I ever do is try to be nice to her!_ She reached up, wiping away tears from her eyes. "I can't do anything right!" she spoke out loud, the echo of her choked words bouncing around in the empty alley. "Why do I even try?"

Ruby's head drooped into her hands. She sat there for who knows how long and cried until her eyes were red and swollen. She cried until her throat was raw and bleeding, her voice threatening to never return. She cried until her whole body was spent, all of her energy exhausted. She cried, wanting her heart to not hurt anymore. Unfortunately, that time never came. Ruby sat there until the sky was darkening and the moon began to rise. As she sat there waiting for the pain to go away, she realised she had stopped crying. She didn't know when she had stopped, only that she had. She hadn't stopped because the pain was gone. It was still there, throbbing away in her chest, reverberating throughout her body. She had stopped for one simple reason. She had run out of tears.

Ruby sat in the alley contemplating the new emptiness, left by the absence of sadness. She had felt something like this before after her mother had died. She hated the feeling, however, she always had let the hole stay, not wanting anything to replace her mother. But two? One hole in her heart was more than enough. She wanted, no_ had_, to fill the gap, so she looked at all of her other feelings, trying to find a replacement for the newest hole in her. As she searched she only found one feeling with any extra to spare._ Pain._ Ruby took it, desperate to close the wound caused by the white haired girl. She took in the pain, filling in the chasm in her heart. The hole was gone, and she smiled. Not one of her old, happy-go-lucky smiles that everyone had come to associate with her. This smile was happy without a doubt, but in all the wrong ways.

She liked this new feeling of closure, and she couldn't get enough of it. Ruby took her pain and filled in every nick in her heart. Every time she was yelled at, or made fun of, or picked on. Every memory of something bad happening to her, she filled it with pain. Every. Single. Thing. No memory was spared, not even the ones of her mother. She finished, but she still found plenty of pain remaining. Ruby lifted her head back letting out a horrible, twisted laugh. She enjoyed this. For the first time since she was a child she felt whole again. She sat there laughing her head off, enjoying the almost euphoric feeling of the "wholeness". Deciding she was _never_ going back to feeling empty again, she got up and started walking home.

There was something Ruby didn't realize when she decided to coat her heart in pain. Pain, like any other feeling, is like a drug. The more you are exposed to it, the more numb you become to it. After a while, she would have to go to great lengths just to feel the smallest amount of pain. It was a terrible price to pay, but to her, it was worth it. Anything was worth not feeling empty anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo everyone! Sorry for the long no post period, i was preoccupied with some stuffs and when i was able to write, i wasn't able to think of anything. First off i'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter. i had trouble with it the whole way through and it is probably the worst thing ever. though some good did come out of it. Second, A lot of people have been asking for Yang and Blake chapters in the story and while on my hiatus, i thought about it. I figured out i want Wilting Rose to be a strictly Ruby and Weiss story. but Fear not! i came up with something even better! I have decided to make a second story that is on the same time line and time period as Wilting that is all Blake and Yang. So basically its Wilting from Yang and Blakes PoV. I have no idea when i will start posting it, though i don't think it will be before i finish Wilting, but who knows. Third, I'd like to thank LazyKatze for making this chapter semi-readable. without her, i don't think i would have posted this. Fourth, if i missed anything or you have any question, PM me or tell me in a review. Lastly, RWBY is owned my Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, i only came up with the idea for the story.**

_One month earlier…_

**Weiss**

_Here she comes!_ Weiss straightened out her skirt, wanting to look a good as possible around the redhead. She was hoping for even the smallest bit of recognition from her, so she had been going out of her way recently trying to get her attention. Weiss had bought a new perfume that smelled strongly of vanilla, because she knew the other girl had a thing for sweets. Not even so much as a glance was given by the younger girl when Weiss walked by wearing way more perfume than necessary. When she asked the redhead what she thought of her new perfume, the response was a sharp, almost hostile, "It's fine."

_It's "fine"?_ she had wondered to herself. The perfume didn't work, so she bought a new dress. Personally, she thought the dress was way too extravagant, and she didn't like it, but she knew Ruby would eat it up. However, when she had shown it to the other girl, she had gotten a less than desirable response.

"Hey Ruby, do you like my new dress?" she asked, confident of her partner's inevitable response.

"No," came the curt reply.

"W-wait, why?" Weiss stuttered, her confidence now shattered.

"It's gaudy."

Weiss' mouth hung open as she watched the redhead storm off. She shook her head, brushing off the girl's comment. She started getting changed back into her regular clothing. _I will impress her_, she thought, _all I have to do is keep trying_. She had started trying to impress the girl about three weeks ago after history class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and everyone who wasn't already seated quickly got to there desk. Weiss was already sitting at her seat when the bell rang waiting for class to begin. She looked towards the door as her partner arrived, one of the last few to do so. Ruby walked straight for her seat, which was on the other side of Weiss. As the redhead pushed past, Weiss caught a whiff of a very pleasant aroma that smelled of cookies and roses. She breathed in deeply, letting the sweet, intoxicating smell fill her lungs. <em>Ruby smells so good—wait, what?! What am I thinking? I should be focused on my school work, not Ruby!<em> She turned her head, getting a good look at her partner seated next to her. She watched her partner's big, silver eyes. The glowing orbs jetted back and forth as the redhead read the writing on the board. Weiss just stared at her partner, her mind forgetting whatever her previous thought had been. Just then Ruby looked over to look at Weiss, and the girls eyes narrowed when their eyes met.

"Can I help you?" Ruby cut, snapping the heiress out of her trance. Weiss had quickly turned her head, trying to hide her blushing face from her partner's large, silver eyes.

"N-no, sorry," she stuttered, "didn't mean to disturb you."

Ruby let out an aggravated sigh as she turn back to the board.

_Oh geez, that was close. She almost caught me staring at her! It's just her eyes are so... NO! Stop it! I really need to clear my head._ Weiss raised her hand, and immediately began speaking, not waiting for the teacher to notice her hand.

"I need to excuse myself." Without waiting for her teacher's response, she stood up and left the room. She entered the bathroom and hurried over to the sink. Weiss turned the water on as cold as it would go, then splashed the icy water onto her face.

"Come on Weiss, stop acting like a complete imbecile!" she had said staring at herself in the mirror. "It's just Ruby, your team leader. Nothing to get worked up about." She leaned against the wall, exhaling and rubbing the bridge of her nose. She knew what she had been feeling, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. "Well," Weiss had sighed, "I might as well embrace it." She looked up into the mirror, following the scar running down her eye to her mouth, where she watch her lips say the words she never would have imagined a few weeks ago.

"I'm in love with Ruby Rose."

**Ruby**

"That stuck up bitch! I can't believe she has the nerve to walk around here, flaunting her money around like she's the little miss perfect!" Ruby paced back and forth, seething over the white haired girl. "Oh, look at me!" Ruby whined, mockingly imitating Weiss' voice, "do you like my big, fancy dress? Does my perfume smell good? Ugh, I can't stand her!" She continued pacing, effectively working herself up more, "and what's with her staring at me in class all the time? Is she trying to mess with me or something? She is so annoying!" she opened her mouth to continue her rant when the bell rang. "Oh, great!" Ruby rolled her eyes, " Now I get to go spend even more time with princess."

With that Ruby collected her bag and walked off to her next class were the heiress was sure to be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say thank you very much to LazyKatze for all the time spent editing and giving me advice on the stories. she is a life saver. alos just to try and clear up some confusion, this chapter happens thee same day as the first chapter. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, i only made up the idea of the story. if you have any questions, PM me. thank you for reading!  
><strong>

_The day of…_

**Weiss**

Today was the day. She had woken up from a wonderful nights sleep. Her coffee was perfect. Her classes were going great. Her day was, by most means, perfect, so on her way to her last class of the day she decided that she would tell Ruby her about her feelings for her.

"Ruby has no afternoon class, so she should already be at the room," Weiss started planning, "so I'll just hurry to back to the dorm after class and tell her. Or should I get something for her? Maybe roses? Hmm…." She continued walking down the hallway. "Yeah, I think she'll like roses." Weiss picked up her pace, new determination driving her. She arrived at her next class, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "As soon as class ends, I'll head to town and get some roses, then head to the room." She pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

><p>Weiss walked down the hall, almost back to her room. She tightened the grip on the rose in her hand, nervousness taking hold. "Pull yourself together, Weiss, you can do this." She let out a long exhale and reached for the handle. As she pushed the door in she called out to her partner. "Hey Ruby, you home? I need to talk to you about something. Ruby?" Weiss looked around, but the lights were off and it was too dark to see.<p>

She walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. The small amount light from the setting sun filled the room. She turned around to search for her redheaded partner and froze. The rose slipped from her hand, falling to the ground next to the beds. She let out a blood curdling scream, the sight she was looking at freezing her in place. In front of her was Ruby, sitting in a corner and drenched with blood. The crimson liquid started at the girl's waist, her brown and white plaid school skirt stained red. It pooled on her upper legs, and from where it poured down all over her legs it was turning the girl's long white socks a matching color. A large puddle had formed on the ground, forming a circle around her.

_No… she can't be…_ Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran over to the bloody girl. "Ruby!" she choked, "Ruby, please be alive!" Weiss grabbed the unresponsive girl, giving her a slight shake. "Ruby! Ruby! RUBY!" she shouted, but got no response. Weiss let go of the lifeless girl, her arms trembling. She fell to her knees. Her body was unable to stand. She stared at the body of her partner, her will draining from her and emptiness taking its place. Falling onto her side, she landed in a pool of the crimson liquid. Curling up on the bloody ground, with her knees pulled into her chest, she began weeping. "Ruby," she cried out, still lying on the floor. "Ruby please don't leave me." A noise came from behind, startling her. She snapped her head up towards the direction of the noise. The eyes of the now conscious Ruby met hers, and the girl had a slight smile on her face. "Ruby!" Weiss shot up, scrambling to get back to her partner. "Ruby, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Are you happy now?" Ruby questioned, her voice weak .

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows, the strange question catching her off guard. " What does—"

"'Cause it's your fault, you know. Since the first day we met it's been your fault." Ruby was staring at Weiss now, her eyes burning into Weiss'. The redhead's smile was now replaced with a twisted sneer.

"Ruby, what are you talking ab—"

"All you ever did was yell at me, and push me, and call me names," she growled, "You treated me like I was dirt. Like I was worthless. All I was to you was an annoyance. I still tried to become friends with you for some reason, even with all the stuff you put me through. I carried your stuff, I complimented you, I even bought you things, but it was never good enough. I was never good enough, so you just discarded me, like the trash you thought me to be, just because I didn't meet your standards."

"Ruby, I…" Weiss stammered.

"It was always about you. How _your_ day was going. What _you_ wanted to talk about. How _your_ life was _so_ hard," she paused, the redhead visibly trembling, "Well what about me!?" she shouted, her voice strained from the blood loss. "How do you think _I_ felt when you yelled at me and called me names? How do you think _I_ felt when you pushed me through a glass table and then left? How do you think _I_ felt when I bought you things and all you did was put me down because it wasn't good enough, because_ I_ wasn't good enough?" She fell back, the effort of leaning forward too much for the dying girl. Her next words came out wavering and low. Her breathing was ragged and short. "I felt like trash. I felt worthless. Like I was wasting everyone's time just being alive." There were tears streaming down Ruby's face now, mixing with the blood that was caked on her, and making bloody tear drops that left crimson trails in their wake. With the last of her strength, Ruby leaned in to Weiss, her body being supported by the other girl. Weiss didn't move, too shocked to even wipe the tears as they ran down her face.

"Ruby…" she managed out through the tears on her face and the bile that was building in her throat.

Ruby picked her head up, placing her mouth inches from the heiress' ear. Her words came out barely a whisper. "You finally got what you wanted, huh? Congratulations. And I guess I got what I deserved." Her eyes closed and her head fell forward, all of her weight being supported by the heiress. With her last breath, she spoke her final words. "This is all on you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Three Months later…_

**Weiss**

Weiss tilted her head back and swallowed the pill resting in her mouth. Closing the lid on the pill bottle, she brought the container up to read the big blocky letters on the label which she had read a hundred other times before. _Antidepressants: take only one a day. Prescribed for: Weiss Schnee. _Tossing the bottle back onto her nightstand, she looked up and out her window. Outside it was dusk, the sun slowly falling behind forever fall forest. A orange-red hue backdrop making the already perfect scene of the crimson leaves dancing in the wind even more breath taking. Anyone could stare at this scene for hours, entranced by the sheer beauty and wonder about how something so beautiful could exist.

Anyone except Weiss that is.

It made her sick to her stomach.

The only thing going through Weiss' head when looking at that scene was red. The red of the blood that pooled on the ground. The red of her uniform after absorbing the crimson liquid. Most of all, she thought of her partner whose name share a similarity with the dreadful color. She thought of Ruby. _It's my fault._ Tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes. _It's my fault Ruby's not here._ She turned away from the window, her stomach twisting from the sight. As she turned, her eyes drifted to the corner of the room from three months ago.

The floor had been replaced. The entire area was cleaned. To anyone who didn't know it would just be a normal corner in a room. Weiss, however, saw it for what it was. The wood floor stained crimson. The imprint of her and Ruby's body etched in the floor. Her head started spinning. Her stomach wrenched as bile rose to her throat. She ran to the bathroom and vomited. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and leaned back against the cold, rigid wall. _And that makes three weeks. I haven't kept those damn pills down. Whatever. It's not like they did much anyway._

Weiss got up and went to clean herself up in the sink, but as she went to splash water on herself, her reflection in the mirror caught her eye. She saw herself, though it took her a moment to realize it was her. Her hair was a disaster, black patches of grime and dirt covering the tangled, unkempt mess. She had large dark bags under her eyes, a product from her lack of sleep. Her clothes were battered and wrinkled, stains from an unknown substance dotting the front. Her skin was ashen and pasty. What stood out over everything else, however, was her weight, or more precisely, her lack of it. She was normally a very petite, slender girl, but now she was unhealthy so. Her body and face was bony and emaciated, her gut was scrawny and wasted. Her normally form fitting shirt now hung loosely on her, the shoulder falling off one side. She resembled a skeleton more than a person now.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her mind went to Yang. The rambunctious blonde had been emitted to the hospital a month ago when she passed out from malnutrition. She hadn't been eating or drinking anything after Ruby's death, and even after getting put in the hospital, she refused any kind of treatment other than the IV's they forced her to take. Compared to how Yang looked, Weiss was a model for good health.

**And it was all **_**her**_ **fault.**

Weiss closed her eyes, trying to shake the image of Yang out of her head, but it wouldn't leave. Her chest hurt, and tears returned to her eyes.

_**Her**_ **fault**

She ran out of the bathroom and back to her dresser, stumbling as she went.

_**Her **_**fault**

She fell to her knees and pulled open the bottom compartment, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

_**Her **_**fault**

She pulled the cap off and took a large swig. The drink burned her throat, and she leaned forward and started coughing. As the fit subsided, she turned her head, trying to take in air. She spotted something under her bed. Lying there, crushed and wilted, was the single red rose she had gotten for Ruby. She left the bottle on the dresser and reached out, hand trembling, for the flower. As she lifted it off the ground, some petals fell back to the floor. Her tears flowed faster as she brought the flower up to her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby," she wailed, "It's all because of me…" She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the dresser, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Its all my fault… Its all my fault… Its all my fault…" she repeated as she squeezed the rose in her hand and stared at it, the flower reminded her of when she held the dying girl in her arms. The young girl whispered her final words into Weiss' ear. _This is all on you._ Weiss shook her head, wanting the scene to go away, but it stayed, burning into her mind.

"I'm sorry, Ruby! I-I can't! Just go away! Please!" she screamed.

Weiss reached up, grabbing the bottle of medication and popped the lid off. She tilted it back, pouring the remaining pills into her mouth. Dropping the empty container, she reached back up and grabbed the nearly full bottle of vodka and drank, choking down the large amount of pills. She pulled the bottle away for a breath, then immediately resumed downing the fiery liquid. Her lungs screamed for air and it felt like she was drinking magma, but she continued drinking until her body didn't allow her to anymore. She started coughing and dropped the now half empty bottle, most of what was left spilling onto the floor. With the rose still gripped in her hand she leaned forward onto her hands and knees. As the coughing subsided, it was replaced with sobs.

"I'm so sorry..." she choked through the tears. She laid down on the floor, curled up, and wept for what felt like forever until her mind started to feel heavy. She brought the rose up to her face, and took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for her final time.

_One dead rose can ruin the bouquet, but will death spread to the rest of the garden? Our story is not complete. The rest will be seen, in Fading Light._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyo! i know its been a while but here it is, the final Chapter! A lot of people wanted Yang and Blake in this story but i decided that i this to be a Ruby and Weiss story. but i also decided that i wanted Yang and Blake's point of view, so thus Fading light will be made! i don't know when it will come out, but i promise it will! I want to thank everyone for the support on this story. SUPER EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to LazyKatze for editing and helping with the story. make sure you go check out her stories!**


End file.
